Serenity MalfoySkye and Erynne Keller
by Deannalauren
Summary: sorry, am really bad with titles. -blush- anywho, on to the summery. When Draco's little cousin startes hogwarts, some see a new side of him. Espesially when he falls for Serenity's best friend, Erynne. And what about Harry? contains oc's!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, this is a story my friend and I started to write for fun at a school function when we were board. It is pointless and for fun. Contains oc's and ooc-ness as well as being AU. Enjoy, hope you like it! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. **

**Prologue**

Erynne sat in her room at the Sunshine and Roses Orphanage when the most peculiar thing happened. The very normal day of tea and scones at 3 was interrupted by the appearance of an owl. The owl was tawny in colour with big amber eyes. It held in its beak a letter, written on what appeared to be old style parchment. The owl dropped the letter on Erynne's lap and sat on her dresser, waiting, for what, she didn't no.

Erynne blinked, then with shaking hands, read the front of the letter.

"Miss Erynne Keller

13th Bedroom

Sunshine and Roses Orphanage

London England"

Her blue eyes widened and she turned the letter over to reveal a wax seal of an H surrounded by snake, lion, raven and badger. She broke the seal as there was a knock on the door, "ya?" Erynne called eyes still on the letter. Miss Gloria, the owner of the orphanage came in, a tall woman in green robes and her hair in a tight bun walked in behind her.

"You have a visitor, something about a school," Miss Gloria smiled and left the room to tend to the other children.

The woman came into the room, Erynne looking at her curiously. "Hello Erynne, My name is Professor McGonagall. I teach at Hogwarts, a school of magic," The woman said, "I am here to offer you a place at that school."

"Magic? Magic isn't real," Erynne said matter of fact-ly.

"Oh, it is very much real; Hogwarts is a place for people like you to learn about your magic, people like me. You can do things, can't you, things that other people can't? So can I. Hogwarts will teach you control, and how to use it Erynne." McGonagall said.

"I'll go," Erynne said and smiled as the woman left after telling her how to get to the alley.

"Dray, I got my letter!" Serenity said falling into step with her older cousin Draco, in the vast halls of Malfoy manner.

"And of course you'll be a slytherin," He said and Serenity's smile faltered.

"But what if I'm not?" She asked with wide eyes, "you won't disown me will you?"

"You, cousin-mine, are a Malfoy, where else would you go?" Draco said ruffling the small girls platinum hair. She batted his hands away with a glare.

"I was being serious Draco. You are aware there are 3 other houses," She began to walk off striating her hair, "and my Father was in Ravenclaw," She called over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

~Diagon Ally~

Erynne walked the streets of Diagon Ally in wonderment. She walked into a shop and saw measuring tapes flying about. A small girl stood on a platform being sized. She had long platinum blonde hair that fell down her back with silvery blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her face angled. She was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a tucked in blue polo t-shirt with a silver heart locket around her neck. Erynne looked down at her own ripped jeans and orange graphic t-shirt that read "I live under your bed" with a cartoon monster on the front. Her golden hair was pulled up into a long wavy ponytail, her eyes were blue and her skin tanned. Compared to the other girl, she looked Shabby.

"Hogwarts dear?" a stout woman said with a smile while ushering her onto a platform beside the other girl.

"Hello, going to Hogwarts?" the girl asked with a half smile and raised eyebrow.

"Ya," Erynne said smiling shyly.

"Me too," She said, "It's going to be so great, Dray says I'll be a slytherin but I sort of want to be a Ravenclaw like my dad, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm not really sure," Erynne said biting her lip.

"Well that's alright, the hat never gets it wrong. I'm Serenity by the way, Serenity Malfoy-Skye." The girl, Serenity, said.

"Erynne Keller," Erynne smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Erynne, I'll see you at Hogwarts," she smiled and hopped off the platform, "Please have those sent to Malfoy Manner, Madam," Serenity asked the woman then waved as she walked out of the shop.

~Kings Cross~

Serenity sat with Draco in a compartment clad in black cords and grey jumper. Draco's friends joined them, and Serenity was quickly board with the talk and stood up to explore the train.

"Hey, Sere, where're you going?" Draco asked, looking at his cousin in confusion.

"I'm going to explore a bit, alright," she said giving a wave and walked down the hall. Serenity looked around the train, a half smile on her face. She looked into the odd compartment, "Erynne?" she asked seeing the girl from the robe shop.

"Ya, Hi," Erynne said with a smile.

"Can I sit with you?" Serenity asked pulling the long ponytail over her shoulder and playing with it.

"Sure," Erynne said and Serenity happily sat down across from her.

"I just had to escape my cousin and his insufferable friends talking about the pureness of Wizarding kind," Serenity rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, "as if ones parents matter to the quality of the witch or wizard, but don't tell anyone I said that, they'd have my head," Serenity said with a small laugh.

"I won't," Erynne laughed, happy to have made a friend.

"Anything from the trolley?" a woman at the door said kindly.

"Oh yes please," Serenity said standing up, "you want something?"

"No thanks, I don't have much money with me," Erynne said, having left most of her family funds in her vault, not wanting to waste it. She wasn't rich, but she wasn't poor either, she had enough money to get through school and then some.

"Never mind, I'll pay, heaven knows I can afford it," she smiled, "5 chocolate frogs please, and some burtie bots," Serenity said and handed the woman some money.

"Thank you," Serenity said and Erynne smiled, they girls sat down and began eating the candy.

"5 minutes girls," a prefect said and they nodded. The girls changed into their robes and, when he train stopped, excitedly got off.

"first years, over here, first years," A very big man with wild hair bellowed holding a lantern, "4 to a boat, no more no less!" Serenity and Erynne climbed into a boat along with 2 other children, a boy named John and a girl named Luna. When they arrived at the school they got out of the boats and walked up the big staircase into an entrance hall.

"welcome students," McGonagall called to the students, "In a few moments you will enter these doors and be sorted into your houses," the woman continued to talk to about the houses.

"Promise no matter what house we're in, we'll be friends," Serenity whispered to Erynne looking nerves.

"Promise," Erynne said and the girls walked into the hall. 4 long tables filled with students and 1 bigger table with teachers across the front, a few metres before the table, there was a stool with a hat on it.

McGonagall called students up and they were sorted, some took a few minutes, others seconds. Finally, "Keller, Erynne," was called Serenity squeezed her hand and smiled. Erynne walked up and soon, "HUFFLEPUFF!" was called and cheers went up throughout the hall. Erynne went and sat down at the yellow and black table.

"Malfoy-Skye, Serenity," was called soon after and Serenity sat on the stool. Whispers could be heard, "bet she'll be a slytherin, just like 'the Slytherin Prince' probably a slut like the rest of them." Serenity glared and soon the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Serenity got up to the half hearted applause and sat down, eyes meeting her cousins. He smiled and winked, causing Serenity to grin and search for Erynne, who waved and gave her a thumbs up which Serenity returned.

Over the years, Erynne and Serenity faced challenges, but remained the best of friends. Christmases spent at Malfoy Manner were always fun, Erynne learning about her parents from Narcissa and Nikitia who knew them in school; Anthony even in the same house as Erynne's father, Phil. Serenity's extended family on her mother's side were disappointed by her not making Slytherin, but decided Ravenclaw was better than Gryffindor. Draco remained close with his cousin, keeping a protective eye on both Erynne and Serenity, especially keeping Potter away from them.

**AN: okay, so I have the next chapter almost done, and will post it soon. I hope you enjoyed, and appreciate **_**constructive**_** reviews. Flames will be ignored. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one – 3 years later**

~Hogwarts Express~

Serenity sat on the Hogwarts express, waiting for Erynne, her platinum hair braided down her back and her kitten, Sno-bell, sitting on her lap purring. She had a book open and was reading the text, silvery blue eyes pulling every detail from the old pages.

"What an adorable cat, is she new?" Erynne asked sitting beside Serenity and petting the little white fluff ball.

"Morning. And yes, From Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy. How was your summer?" Serenity asked putting down the book and smiling at her friend who was petting the kitten.

"Same old, same old," Erynne said leaning back on the compartment bench, "yours?"

"Well, Uncle Luc found out the most amazing bit of information about Hogwarts this year. Top secret and very exciting," Serenity said with a smirk.

"Come on Reni, don't leave me in suspense," Erynne smiled playfully hitting her friend in the arm.

"Alright, this year, the Tri-Wizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts," she whispered, "it hasn't been held in years, it's going to be so amazing!" She squealed, "The tasks are really dangerous."

Erynne's eyes widened, "really?"

"Ya, and the best part, there's a ball!" Serenity said clapping her hands happily.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Erynne said, a face splitting grin on her face.

~Great Hall~

"See you first class," Erynne said and disappeared to her table to sit with her dorm mates. Serenity waved and continued to the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside Luna Lovegood, a dreamy girl, but very nice.

"How was your summer, Luna?" Serenity asked half-smiling at the girl.

"It was quiet good, Dad and I went searching for nargles," Luna said dreamily, "and yours?"

"Oh, it was good, my Aunt and Uncle got me a kitten," Serenity said then turned her attention to Dumbledore at the front of the hall.

The first years were sorted; Serenity clapped for new Ravenclaw's and Erynne for new Hufflepuff's.

After the sorting, Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard tournament and the visiting schools. Beaubatons' was a French school and their Headmistress was a very large woman with a commanding presence. The students were graceful and pretty, clad in pale blue silk robes. They joined the Ravenclaw table. Durmstrang, a school from Bulgaria, was a more intimidating group of people. Star seeker, Viktor Crumb was there, and many girls swooned at his mere presence. They wore robes of fur and thick materials and sat with the Slytherin's.

Dumbledore explained the tournament and the new age restriction, causing many boos to be heard. We all were then sent to bed, after a word of warning, once chosen for the tournament, there was no backing out.

~the next day~

After breakfast, Erynne and Serenity sat together in charms, Serenity's best subject. Flitwick talked about some new charm, unaware that most of the class was not listening to him. The students' minds were all on the new students and who was going to compete.

"Cho's in right state, Cedric said he was going to put his name in," Serenity wrote on piece of paper and handed it to Erynne. She read the note and wrote back.

"It's true, he really wants to compete. It would be nice for a Hufflepuff to get the spotlight," Erynne passed the scrap of paper back.

"ya, he'd be good at it to, pretty smart, for a Hufflepuff," Serenity wrote back, a smirk on her face. Erynne smacked her arm with a glare causing Serenity to laugh.

"Something amusing, Miss Skye?" Flitwick asked.

"No Professor, not in the slightest," Serenity said innocently, causing Erynne to snicker as well, "please continue; this lesson is very interesting."

The class snorted at the innocent expression on her face and the barely suppressed laughter from Erynne.

The rest of the day was uneventful, talk about the tournament and class comparisons could be heard as they walked along the halls.

"See you tomorrow Reni," Erynne said as the girls went to their rooms after doing their homework in the library.

"See ya," Serenity waved as she disappeared down the hall.

~October~

Time flew and soon a month had gone by. The students were all in the great hall waiting for the champions to be picked from the goblet. Cedric Diggory was chosen for the Hogwarts champion, Fleur Delacour from Beaubatons and Viktor Crumb from Durmstrang. Then to everyone's surprise, another name flew from the goblet.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore mumbled, "Harry Potter," he yelled. Serenity looked back to the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, looked shocked and little fearful. Hermione Granger pushed him and he walked up to the front looking very confused.

Erynne clapped enthusiastically when Cedric's name was called. A smile split her face, but a look of confusion took it when Harry's name was called.

The first task went by, it was amazing to watch the dragon's flying and battling the champions. Erynne and Serenity clapped and cheered when the Hogwarts champions fought the dragons. It was amazing to watch Harry fly, and when the dragon got lose, a collective breath was heard. Cedric used transfiguration of a rock into a Labrador to distract the dragon to get his egg. Cho looked like she was going to pass out from worry.

Soon it was Christmas; the announcement of the Yule ball had the school into a frenzy. Erynne and Serenity excitedly went to Hogsmeade to buy dresses for the ball.

"What do you think of this one?" Serenity asked holding up a shimmery blue dress with an open corset back. It was floor length and had spaghetti straps for the sleeves; the neck line was a square cut, showing a small amount of cleavage, but still modest.

"I love it," Erynne said looking at the shimmery fabric, "it'll look so good with that silver butterfly necklace," she squealed.

"Look at that one, it will look so amazing on you," Serenity said suddenly walking over to a pale red dress flowing to the ground on a manikin. The dress was spaghetti strapped with a silvery clasp holding the bust together. It was layered, in puffs, making it look like it was a hoop skirt, "and that heart necklace I got you for Christmas last year, it will look amazing, oh, and those red bow shoes," Serenity looked so excited, "you will look so gorgeous."

Erynne looked at the dress, "ya, it's so pretty," Erynne said picking up the skirt.

"And I bet Draco will just adore it," Serenity smirked.

"Ya, wait, what?" Erynne said, whipping her head around to glare at her friend, "what are you on about?" she demanded.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I see the way look at my dear cousin," Serenity sing-songed.

"What about the dear cousin?" Draco asked sauntering into the shop and throwing an arm around Serenity, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Nothing Draco, just talking about how much you will adore our dresses like the good big cousin you are," she teased, "this is Erynne's." Serenity pointed to the red dress.

"Really?" Draco said with a raised eyes brow, "who are you going with?" he asked, "better not be Potter."

"No one yet," Erynne said, "I doubt Potter would ask me anyway, he's far to obsessed with Cho," Erynne laughed.

"Go with me," Draco said looking confident, "gotta keep my little cousin's best mate safe from the scoundrels of Hogwarts," he said, but his eyes betrayed how much he actually cared.

"Ya, that'd be cool," Erynne blushed, "I'll see you Draco," she said as her and Serenity went to pay for their dresses.

"Smooth," Serenity whispered with a smirk as she walked past Draco.

"I do not have a crush," Erynne said as soon as they were back on the streets, seeing Serenity's knowing smirk.

"Ya? Explain the red cheeks then," She said matter of fact-ly well walking into the three Broomsticks.

"It's cold," Erynne lied.

"You fail at lying," Serenity laughed as they saw down.

"oh alright, maybe I do," She caved burring her face in her hands.

"Well, he is a Malfoy, we are very beautiful," she said flipping her hair.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, "I think I'll ask Skye, you, know to apologise for 2nd year when I though she opened the chamber because of her name," Ron pondered.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Hermione said, "Serenity is a very nice girl."

"Anyone fancy a butter bear?" Harry asked seeing one Asian black haired girl enter the Three Broomsticks.

"Look at him," Erynne said nodding at the golden trio, "he's following her like a love sick puppy."

"Harry's still pining after Cho?" Serenity asked, turning her head to look at the 3 Gryffindor's.

"Ya. She's dating Cedric, you'd think he'd get it by now," Erynne said, "hey, and look who's coming over here," she smiled.

"Hey Skye, Keller," Ron Weasley said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me, to say sorry for blaming you and your cousin for the chamber in my second year," he said to Serenity, his face red.

"Sure," she said, "Why not. Oh, and tell Potter to stop chasing Cho, it's pathetic." She laughed and Ron smiled.

"Got it, See ya Sk-"

"Serenity," Serenity smiled, "Not Skye."

"See ya Serenity," Ron said and walked off.

~Yule Ball~

Erynne stood in front of the mirror in Serenity's dorm while Serenity fixed her hair. Her normal golden curls were pulled up into a twisted knot on the top of her head with ringlets framing her tanned face. A hair band of rubies was set in the curls and Serenity had done her make up with red glitter.

"And done," Serenity said with a final twirl of her wand putting a perfectly spiralled curl into place, "and if I do say so myself, you look smashing."

"You need to give me this spell," Erynne said pulling on her curls, which were charmed to stay in place well still staying soft and bouncy. Serenity laughed. Her makeup was done with silver glitter and her silvery blonde hair was pulled into a soft ringlets; a sapphire hair band was in her hair behind her bangs.

"Shall we?" Serenity asked offering her arm to her friend.

"We shall," Erynne said and the girls walked from the Ravenclaw down to the entrance hall to meet their dates.

"Ron," Serenity called, Ron looked over and his mouth almost hit the floor.

"You look really nice," Ron said his eyes wide.

"You had best stop undressing her with your eyes Weasel, she's my baby cousin," Draco snapped, "if I had it my way, she wouldn't even have accepted your apology," he sneered well offering his arm to Erynne.

"Draco, leave the poor boy alone," Serenity said with a flick of her hair, "He can't help it." She laughed.

"Right, would you like to Dance?" Draco asked Erynne with a charming Malfoy smile, "and may I say, you beautiful this evening."

"I'd love to Dray," Erynne said using the nickname Serenity often used for her cousin, her cheeks scarlet.

"Come on Ron, come dance," Serenity said grabbing his hand, choosing to ignore the interesting robe choice.

Draco and Erynne danced the night away, laughing and talking. 'It's so weird, she's my cousin's best friend, practically like a sister, and I have romantic feelings. This is bad.' Draco pondered, but couldn't help a smile spreading on his face, a real smile.

Harry looked over at Ron and his date, Serenity that was her name. She was pretty, and smart. A lot like Cho actually, but... better. He felt jealousy fare up in him as he saw her dance with his best mate. 'She's a Malfoy, I don't like her.' He told himself and went back to his drink, wishing he wasn't at this stupid dance.

The night was drawing to a close, Draco and Harry having similar thoughts. Thoughts about girls, two girls who just so happened to be best friends.

"I had fun Draco," Erynne said when Draco walked her to the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Me too," Draco said and kissed her cheek, "I'll see ya round," he smiled and walked to his own dorm.

"Thanks Ron, I had a good time," Serenity smiled, "I'll see you around," she said and walked to her dorm.

"See ya," he called then turned his head to see Harry walking over looking puzzled, "something on your mind mate?"

"Skye, what's she like?" Harry asked watching the retreating Ravenclaw.

"Serenity? She's nice, much nicer then her cousin, but still has that Malfoy arrogance and... Superiority I guess you'd call it," Ron said turning to look at his friend, "why? You interested in the princess?"

"Of course not! She's a Malfoy," Harry said a little too quickly.

"Mmhmm, ya whatever you say," Ron said, "let's go find 'Mione."

~Malfoy Manner~

"Happy Christmas!" Serenity yelled pouncing on Erynne in her bed at the manner. Erynne opened blue eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight coming through the window.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"7, now up, up, up!" Serenity squealed, pushed in brightly wrapped box with a bow on it into her friends arms, "open it," she said bouncing on the bed, still in her blue silk pyjamas.

"Alright," Erynne laughed stretching, showing the short sleeves of her orange fleece pyjamas, and then reached for the box. She pulled of the boxes lid, when she was attacked by an orangey brown ball of fluff.

"Waa!" she said falling backwards, causing Serenity to laugh. Erynne looked at the ball now sitting and looking at her innocently. It was a kitten, a tabby with green eyes. It looked up and cocked its head to the side looking at Erynne with interest, "Aww..."

"Meet Zazzle," Serenity said, "isn't he sweet?"

"He's adorable," Erynne gaped picking up the kitten; who in turn nuzzled into her face, "thank you," Erynne smiled putting the kitten down. She reached over her bed and pulled up a box, "Happy Christmas," she smiled giving her the box.

Serenity opened the box with a raised eye brow and peered in. Within seconds, she let out a ear piercing squeal, "oh my gosh! Thank you so much," she said hugging her friend, looking at the book with bright eyes. Erynne laughed at her friends' excitement. The book was the newest in the "Charms" series, telling how to perform various charms not taught in schools as well as the newest.

"Shall we wake Draco?" Erynne asked as Serenity trailed her fingers lovingly over the deep blue cover.

"You bet, can't have dear Draco sleeping in now can we?" Serenity said picking up the book and racing out of guest room one, Erynne and Zazzle on her heals. They turned into Serenity's silver and lavender room where Zazzle curled up beside Sno-bell and Serenity put her new book lovingly on her willow wood desk. The girls then took off to Draco's very green room.

"_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas_  
><em>Ring the Hogwarts bell<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, merry Christmas<em>  
><em>Cast a Christmas spell<em>  
><em>How wonderous the ways of Christmas<em>  
><em>Have a merry Christmas Day<em>  
><em>Move around the sparkling fire<em>  
><em>Have a merry Christmas Day<em>

_Find a broomstick in your stocking_  
><em>Singing you the magic of this place<em>

_Join the owls joyous flocking_  
><em>On this merry Christmas Day<em>

_Ding dong, ding dong_  
><em>Ring the Hogwarts bell<em>  
><em>Ding dong, ding dong<em>  
><em>Cast a Christmas spell<em>  
><em>Ding dong, ding dong<em>  
><em>Make the Christmas morning bright<em>  
><em>Fly high across the sky<em>  
><em>Light the Christmas night<em>

_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas_  
><em>Ring the Hogwarts bell<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, merry Christmas," <em>Serenity and Erynne sang on the top of their lungs down the halls. When they arrived at the door with the gold plaque with DRACO engraved on it the opened the door and pounced on his bed.

"Can't a man get some sleep?" Draco asked pulling the black silk sheets over his head.

"Not on Christmas!" Serenity said excitedly, "come on, help us get everyone up!" She said shaking his shoulder, well Erynne laughed at the two who were practically siblings they were so close.

"Oh all right!"

About 20 minutes later, everyone was dressed and sitting around a big breakfast the house elves had happily prepared of bacon and pancakes, chocolate chips in Serenity's. Tea and hot chocolate filled mugs around the table as everyone ate their food and talked with each other. Soon after that, with glasses of eggnog, everyone sat in the parlour, opening presents.

From her parents, Serenity got a new tack for her horse as well as many new books. From Narcissa and Lucius, she received a music box with a silver Ravenclaw ring. Draco gave her a beautiful porcelain doll, knowing how much she loved them.

From Mr and Mrs. Malfoy-Skye, Erynne received a beautiful journal with her name engraved that Serenity had the match to, so when you wrote in the journal, it appeared in the other, making it an effective way to communicate, and only the person who's name is on the front can read it. From Draco's parents she received a similar music box with a gold Hufflepuff ring. Draco gave her a bed, collar, and toys for Zazzle, knowing she was getting the kitten for Christmas.

Hugs were given and then, at about 3 in the afternoon, everyone got ready for the Balls being held this evening at Malfoy Manner.

"I feel like a princess," Serenity said as she twirled around in her room, her dress a silvery blue colour that fell in flowing waves. Erynne laughed, and said:

"You are aware you are referred to as a princess at school," she smiled and came over in her own dress of gold, "and you so are."

"Well," Serenity said with a grin, "maybe just a little."

Serenity's hair was braded in two half-braids pinned together at the nape of her neck with the rest of her platinum locks flowing in soft waves. Erynne's hair was pulled up in an intricate twist on the top of her head, with crystal beads for the hair tie.

The girls were laughing and dancing around in their ball gowns where Draco looked into his cousin's room. "I hope I'm not intruding," Draco laughed.

"Draco!" Serenity screeched, "Haven't you heard of knocking?" she demanded, but her smile gave away her amusement.

"knocking? That is a familiar word," Draco teased and laughed when he was playfully smacked by Serenity, "would you both be so kind as to join me in the ball room?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**AN: okay, so this chapter is shorter, so sorry about that, most will be much longer. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't hate me. WARNING: some swearing/vulgar terms and a small amount of violence. **

**Chapter 2**

Draco entered the hall with Erynne and Serenity on either side each on his arm. They walked down the marble stair case into the room filled with people that Draco`s father wanted to impress.

"Serenity dear, come over here, there's someone I want you to meet," Serenity was ushered away by her mother and Uncle over to where Professor Snape was standing with an unsightly boy with greasy hair and skin that was defiantly not clear. His nose was huge and just as hooked as the professors. He had a sneer on his face, and his eyes were black, but unlike professor Snape's, were not in the least attractive, but beady and squinty.

"This is not going to end well," Draco whispered to Erynne who giggled into her hand, "Care to dance?"

"Sure," Erynne smiled shyly, her cheeks red. Draco and Erynne moved onto the dance floor. The glided to the music gracefully as the song played. Time seemed to slow for the pair and before they knew it, the song had ended. Draco blinked and made to step back, but found he was unable to move. Looking up he noticed mistletoe above their heads. Erynne looked up and her face turned an as of yet unnamed colour of red. Draco's pale skin was even tinged pink. He knew had magic mistletoe worked, they couldn't move until they kissed and not in a brother sister way. He breathed in and ducked down so their faces were inches apart. Erynne sucked in a breath as Draco's lips descended on hers. Erynne's knees went week and she felt her eyes flutter close as she responded to his kiss. His tongue flicked across her lip and she opened her mouth granting him access.

"Draco!" came a nasally voice from the couples left. Erynne and Draco sprang a part and blushed brightly.

"Shit," Draco cursed slightly, "Astoria, what can I do for you?" he drawled to the scrawny girl with mousy brown hair and dull watery eyes the colour of mud.

"What are you doing with that tramp?" she demanded, "you are going to marry _me _remember!"

Draco sighed, "Astoria, go away," he needed to talk to his parents about getting that contract annulled; he could not spend the rest of his life with her.

"You whore, how dare you kiss my fiancé!" the girl screamed at her, the girl was probably only 12 years old.

"Astoria, that's enough," Draco snapped at the little girl, "you are 12 years old, go play with your dolls," he glared at her.

"Fine Draco, play with your slut for now, but when I'm 17, I want her gone," the girl smirked evilly, turned on her heal and stormed off.

"Damn it!" Draco swore, "I'm sorry," he said and looked to see Erynne looking at him with angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is that what I am? Some whore for you to play with until that twerp is 17!" She yelled.

"No Erynne, I can't stand her, that girl drives me crazy!" Draco pleaded with her, "I want to get the contract annulled, I really like you, more then I should, please," he reached out to grab her hand witch her slapped away angrily.

"Don't touch me," she whispered and backed up.

"I'm sorry please, give me a chance," Draco pleaded with her.

"Leave me alone," she said and walked away, sitting down beside an ice rose, silent tears falling down her tanned cheeks.

Draco curse under his breath.

Serenity looked at the boy warily, but smiled pleasantly at her professor.

"Serenity, meet Tobias Snape," Luscious said with a smile.

"Pleasure," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Dear, when you were born, we signed a marriage contract between you and Tobias, I thought you to should get to know each other," Nikita smiled and ushered her daughter toward the boy. Serenity raised an eyebrow expectantly. Her family's grins strained. Snape rolled his eyes at his son, the boy was hopeless.

"Well," Serenity ventured, "are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she placed a delicate hand on her hip with smirk on her lips.

"Tobias," Snape hissed when no answer was forth coming. The boy sighed dramatically.

"Would you care to dance?" he finally asked in a raspy unpleasant voice so unlike his father's silky smooth drawl.

"Yes thank you," Serenity said, spun on her heal and sauntered to the dance floor, her hips swaying. Tobias followed her and took her waist and hand roughly. Serenity sighed but placed a smile on her face. The boy was not graceful, and stepped on her foot many times, "Do you mind! Did you grow up in a barn?" she demanded the fourth time he stepped on her, "You haven't said 2 words to me, you throw me around like a doll and act like a bloody pig," She made to turn and walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and jerked her roughly back.

"Don't talk to me like that pet, "he snarled and smacked her across the face.

Serenity stumbled backwards and turned to face him again, her hand on her now bruised cheek. "How dare you! I am not your pet, I am not an animal," she turned on her heal and stormed away, tears stinging her eyes, but refusing to let them fall.


End file.
